


Chauffeur

by The_Anemoia



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: 1984, F/M, Motherbase, No Spoilers, SEYCHELLES - Freeform, Some Fluff, reader/insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anemoia/pseuds/The_Anemoia
Summary: You were still trying to find your place on Motherbase not quite fitting in with the Diamond Dogs after Big Boss extracted you in Africa but luckily there was still hope yet in finding that niche. Willing to learn, you've just about accepted any staff work that was offered to you from the kitchens to helping out on the Animal Conservation Platform. The more you did these things, the more you found yourself paying attention to a certain commander just as he was to you.
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Female Reader, Kazuhira Miller/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Chauffeur

**Mother Base, Seychelles Waters, Command Platform**

It had been awhile since you walked out of your cabin and to imagine the warm sun against your skin felt like a vacation from any possible worries you could have. The temptation was there and you took it with a calming sense of joy. Soon enough there would be a chore requested for you to do and even though you welcomed the feeling of being useful the thought of once again being under fluorescent lights was beginning to make your head ache. At least the one good thing you had to remind yourself about sometimes working inside was you escaped getting sun burnt- especially if it was in the middle of the day or early evening. 

**9:30**

"!"

As you walked along the lonesome corridor, you suddenly took a step back as a Diamond Dog soldier came running from the opposite way towards you with an arm over his stomach. As to what his reason was, you couldn't fathom. That was until he almost stumbled over his own feet, accidentally bumping hard against the edge of your shoulder before catching himself and throwing the door to the nearby Men's washroom wide open. "S-sorry!" He grunted painfully over his shoulder, the door sounding with a loud 'Bang' as he disappeared from your sight. It only took a second later to process what had just happened. Poor guy. 

Continuing on your way, you reached out and pressed the door's unlock switch. The metal door slid open from the side with ease as the warm Seychelles breeze instantly greeted you, briefly mixing in with the cooler air of the facility you were just leaving. Taking in a small breath, you walked further out with the door automatically closing behind you. Any place to go would do just fine so long as you kept in mind where the restricted areas were.

"That was quick, let's get going." 

Confused and feeling the voice was not directed to anyone else but you, you stepped around the side of a support beam to see it had belonged to a tall blonde haired man wearing a dark brown beret and a light brown trench coat who stood near a light transport vehicle. Your eyes fell from the back of his head down to the crutch gripped in his left arm and then to the documents that was tucked under the right armpit, the lower half of the sleeve blowing loosely in the soft wind. There was no mistaking it, this was Commander Miller. 

Using the crutch for support, he shifted his posture and turned to see you when nothing was said in reply, aviators reflecting the bright rays in your direction for only a brief moment. Soon realizing his mistake in identity, he slightly dipped his chin and turned back away. "Oh, sorry." he quietly said.

You looked from him to the vehicle sitting in wait, obviously not having been there before. About to acknowledge his apology and be on your way, you instantly held back your tongue as he gave an annoyed exhale, his gloved fingers beginning to tap on the handle of his crutch. Perhaps it was best not to disturb him if he was obviously distracted by something important. Turning to leave the Commander, you once again stopped after a few steps in as another sigh broke your attention followed by the sound of the crutch and some mumbling. Curiosity getting the best, you looked back to see Miller making his way to the vehicle's passenger side. With a careful toss of the folders onto the seat, he then turned and started to make his way around the front, hand reaching for the door handle when he was right next to it and was able to support his own weight. Surprise taking some hold, you felt the need to get involved. "Excuse me, C-Commander Miller!" Your voice was higher than you expected. Were you just intimidated to approach such a man?

Just as he opened the door and stepped to the side to swing it wider, he paused and looked up. 

"W-were you expecting someone to go with you?" As much as you didn't want to point out his disability, it looked abnormal to see him getting into the driver's side. Sure he seemed to look confident while doing so but if he had someone else that drove him around Mother Base, shouldn't there be **some** sort of concern? Obviously this was a sign that he shouldn't be driving often nor alone for that matter. 

"I **was**..." he started as if trying not to sound too bothered by the fact he was stood up by his ride. "He hasn't come back yet and I don't have the time to wait all morning."

That's when the pieces were coming together. The man going into the bathroom this morning- he was Miller's chauffeur. You glanced back to the direction you had initially came from. "I think... he'll be occupied for awhile." You thought out loud. With the sound of the vehicle's door opening further, you blinked back to see Miller getting ready to sit down, his crutch being lifted to be placed on the passenger side. "If it's not too much I-I could drive you? To one of the other platforms, right?"

"That's nice of you but I'll be fine, thanks." His voice was soft but you could tell it was hardened over the past few years. You heard the stories from those who worked in the MSF... of what happened. The man had suffered much throughout his years despite having picked himself up time and time again. You gave him silent credit for trying with you. 

For some reason in the back of your mind, you couldn't just let him continue on- Commander or not. Something didn't feel right. "Think of it as- a courtesy." You almost cut yourself off mid-speech when he looked back to you again. "F-for letting me stay here. Just this once..."

Miller was quiet for a few seconds as he silently contemplated this suggestion- yourself feeling somewhat alienated while standing out in the open of the platform awaiting an answer. "Alright." he caved, bringing a quick grin to your face though you instantly wiped it as you came closer to take his spot. Opening the door to the passenger side, Miller placed his crutch into the space behind the seats before he picked up his documents and sat himself down, letting the folders rest over his lap. With his gloved hand now free, he closed the door, his body ever so slightly leaning to give himself the extra reach that was needed.

There was a spark of joy, a burst of excitement as you watched him comply but it wasn't until you sat yourself down in the driver's seat and reached for the keys in the ignition that you felt a sort of paranoia now being this close to Kazuhira Miller, being less than arms reach away. What seemed like a good idea seconds before had instantly turned into a questionable one now. _*Just drive Y/N. Don't floor the pedal but also don't drive too slow. He **did** say he was in a hurry.*_ "Where are we headed?"

You could barely hear a small exhale leave his nose, causing you to turn your head. Your gaze fell upon the Commander's pale profile and immediately there was instant regret. To see him so closely began to make your heart beat a little faster. Sure you had seen him when you first arrived on Mother Base as both an introduction and reassurance you weren't also a possible threat but even then there was some distance between the two of you. Your eyes started at his beret, seeing the Diamond Dogs logo stitched cleanly into the material. Gradually, you looked down to the light bushy arches of his brows that peaked from the top of his shades. His eyes were just visible enough to note that they were light in colour and- "To the R&D platform."

As soon as his eyes met with yours when he turned his head, you instantly had to double take back to the front of the vehicle- embarrassed at the thought he may have caught you staring- or hopefully, he didn't notice that part anyway. "Ok." You shortly replied thankful nothing else decided to float out passed your lips as if this was any casual day to be out. With nervousness beginning to cloud your judgement, the last thing you wanted to do was treat him like any average Joe. No matter your own occupation, he was a high ranking Commander who took charge of the base during the Boss' absence while also staying in communication with him during missions. There was an expectation to treat him with respect and the utmost of focus- a force not to be reckoned with. What he says goes so if you push your luck, perhaps in due time you won't be walking around Mother Base much longer. The idea of being 'kicked' out was something you didn't want to have checked off on your bucket list.

The initial start of the drive seemed quiet- not that you were complaining since you didn't know what to say. What was a man like Miller to talk about other than work? No doubt the paperwork in his lap was confidential. Instead of focusing on the silence, you just paid attention to which direction to go to all the while stealing occasional glances at the surrounding ocean as the vehicle gradually crossed each platform. It may not be much but you felt glad to have asked the Commander for this opportunity. Even if this was the last close experience you would have with him, it would be enough.

"I take it you're adjusting well enough here?"

You stole a quick look to see he had turned away to look across the ocean. So it turns out he _is_ capable of casual talk, this brought a small tug on the corner of your lips. "So far so good." you remarked.

"That's good."

To some dismay, silence once again followed and the two of you were left to your own thoughts as the wind rushed passed your ears. Seconds passed like minutes and each platform became a distant memory. Next thing you knew, the ride was nearing its end. "If you pull along the side there you'll see an opening. You can stop just outside there. Door's just further in but it'll be fine."

"Ok." As you pulled onto the R&D platform, you slowed your speed while passing a couple soldiers who looked engaged in conversation- that was until they heard the vehicle. The furthest soldier looked over the other's shoulder and gave a small jerk of his head. When the man turned around and saw you, his easygoing expression turned into a frown. 

"Friend of yours?" Miller noticed. 

To some slight embarrassment, you knew him to be a troublemaker from time to time- or so he seemed to be focusing his unwanted attention onto you. His name was Shining Osprey. When you were brought here and started trying to find a place amongst the Diamond Dogs, Osprey came along. At first it started with simple questions and then the callous remarks and teasing came along into the mixture; 'I guess some of the men get lonely on this Base' or 'Is there a reason why you're still here? What do you do?' would be heard over your shoulder or around the corner. It was easy at first to maintain a sound composure but the more he began to show up in your day-to-day life with his onslaught of distrusting inquiries, the more it started to irritate you. You'd snap back with remarks that weren't quite nicely put when speaking to an armed soldier or sometimes you'd surmise enough strength to simply ignore him and say nothing but even that almost seemed to take more energy then telling him the truth: that you didn't know why Big Boss was allowing you to stay.

"Something like that." You shook your head knowing full well Osprey was still watching as you pulled up to the exact spot Miller instructed. Once the vehicle was in park, you watched as Miller opened his door and got out, taking his crutch and documents. "Do..." you started, not sure how to handle the rest of this moment of being a temporary 'chauffeur'. "... Do you need a ride back?" It was obvious you've never done anything like this before but asking still felt silly. Sure there was nothing else exactly planned for the day so waiting around wouldn't be a problem- you just didn't want to come off as desperate.

"Give me about fifteen." It took him a few seconds which made you contemplate asking him but when he answered, you felt glad you did. "Then we'll head over to Base Development."

Nodding as he made his leave, you then shut the vehicle off and leaned back in the seat. All you could think about was the ride and how none of this could have been possible if you stayed inside your cabin for a little while longer... or given the fact the previous driver seemed to have gotten stomach issues at that exact moment. There was nothing personal about giving him a quick lift somewhere but it still sparked a unique sense of joy. For what it was worth, he could have simply drove himself and thought you were taking pity. So many factors came to mind that could have made a different outcome and because they didn't happen, you couldn't stop replaying the experience in your head.

As time went on, you would occasionally hear voices but as soon as you would look off in the direction Miller had gone to, disappointment would follow when there was no one there or it would be someone else. However, when no one appeared to be around, you would occasionally steal glances in the review mirror, self-reflecting and checking over your appearance with minor adjustments to say an expression you may one day use around Miller or if you looked appealing enough to maybe distract him from his busy lifestyle- even if it was just for a split second. Every time you caught yourself doing this, you'd just sigh and lean back again in your seat, a bashful smile growing. There was just something about this man that was taking over your mind and it was becoming apparent. Was it the way he looked and dressed? Maybe his brash demeanor after having such a traumatic history?

"First they allow you to stay here unsupervised, now they're allowing you to operate military motor vehicles..." If it wasn't the cockiness in the voice that made you recognize the person, it was the degrading undertone it carried. Your moment of blissful peace became crudely interrupted as you blinked over to see Shining Osprey coming your way.

You raised your brows and gave a quick gleaming grimace before looking away. 

"Smooth ride, isn't it?" 

As easy as it was to just ignore him, you knew that this approach wasn't going to work if Osprey decided to stick around and keep trying to talk you up. "Yes... it is." you reluctantly reply in a calm tone. "The previous driver had some bathroom issue so I was allowed to this once."

"I bet." Osprey said in thought as he looked over the vehicle before resting a hand on the door so he could casually lean a bit closer, the other hand pushing his AM MRS-4 further away against his side as it slung over his shoulder. "I wonder why he was having an issue." 

It irked you when he would glance elsewhere like he was getting bored of the conversation and not just insinuating you were somehow at the soldier's fault. "I had nothing to do with that but of course with no evidence..."

"Right on the nose." 

"I honestly have no way of proving my innocence to you, do I?" You sighed, tapping your fingers over the steering wheel, almost beginning to wonder if sticking around for Miller was a bright idea knowing Osprey was on site. "Yeah, I checked through with security but that doesn't reassure you." 

"Let's just say we've had a bad experience with that in the past. Can't blame me for just making sure." 

_*Just so you can get what? Some kind of promotion or something?*_ Wiping your brow, you looked up at him, carelessly resting your forearm over top of his gloved hand. "You know, if you **really** want any dirt on me, why don't you just ask Ocelot? He knows how to get the truth out of people if they're lying or better yet; maybe you're looking for something that doesn't exist." 

Just then there came the sound of a door sliding open followed by footsteps. The two of you happened to look over as Commander Miller was making his way back, the documents no longer with him tucked tightly beneath his shoulder. 

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't buy it." Osprey murmured before straightening his posture and saluting the other.

"Everything alright here?" Miller looked between the two of you though it seemed like his attention was gathered more on Osprey. 

"I was questioning the civilian on her authorization to drive this vehicle." With no emotion attached, he gave a straightforward answer. Not a hint of doubt.

"She's cleared. I asked her to stay." Even without Miller defending you it was more than comforting to have him here now, his presence a flicker of light in the darkness. "You can return to your post, Soldier."

Giving another salute Osprey obeyed and took his leave, letting you glare after him as he walked on. When the door to the passenger side closed shut, you jumped back to your senses and started up the vehicle. Again, the ride started out quiet as you maneuvered the vehicle to turn around and head back in the direction of the Base Development platform but that was to be expected- or so you hoped until once again a voice interrupted your thoughts.

"It's rare these days that we take in any civilians and... " 

"It's fine." you softly interrupted when he paused mid sentence only to wince when you realized that one second too late, Osprey's smug face still burning into your mind. It was exasperating to deal with this alone and pretend like nothing happened and as much as you wanted help, you didn't want to interfere with the law and order of things around here. "I-I mean I understand in some way. You're running an important military operation, I don't expect accommodations to come naturally, especially to outsiders. Plus, I guess to others it looks weird seeing civilians just sitting in vehicles unattended around here."

"They're not used to a pretty.... a pretty normal face around here without a uniform." With that said, Miller turned his head away but it still caught your attention. Even with the brief pause in his sentence you couldn't tell if he meant it intentionally or changed halfway through talking. The idea of the latter happening brought a small wave of heat to your cheeks. Hopefully the breeze would soothe the appearance of it. "Hm. You've been here roughly two weeks, yeah?" 

Whether he could see, you nodded. 

"I'd say you're doing just fine." Unable to help yourself, you break a chuckle which in turn seemed to perk a corner of his lips up into a small smile.

Just when you thought the first ride was short, this second trip turned out to be even less as you pulled up along an empty spot just beside a small lift. An amusing thought came to mind about stalling the trip and believing the platform was somewhere else but at the same time you also didn't want to jeopardize your credibility for a few more minutes. You politely watched as Miller once again got out of the vehicle by himself, a few soldiers walking in the distance on patrol but not quite seeming to notice. "I'll bring this around back to the Command Platform." You informed with a tilt of your head. 

"Should anyone stop to question you on the way back, you can tell them I gave the 'okay' and to contact me should they want to argue that."

You nodded in understanding, feeling quite complimented of this being allowed. Like some sort of VIP access, it gave a sense of power. "Be seeing you, Commander."

Miller paused to look at you to which you began to wonder if there was something wrong, his eyes not quite easily seen through his shades but enough you could tell he looked a little caught off guard. With an amused scoff, he bowed his head for a brief moment and nodded. Was he smiling again? "Yeah. See you around, Y/N." Leaning into his crutch, he turned and headed to one of the nearby doors, trench coat blowing behind him as the wind picked up. 

Quietly sighing as you watched him go, you then took a moment to lean up in your seat and look into the review mirror seeing your face as rosy as could be. The heat burned into the open palm that rested against your cheek. You knew it was there the whole time you were driving with him or at the least started when you addressed him by his title but never did you imagine it was as bad as it looked now. Did he react that way because he noticed? You rested your head against the steering wheel and exhaled.


End file.
